The Legend of Bondage
by Flashlight237
Summary: A long time ago, sixteen beautiful girls trapped themselves in permanent bondage. Now, it was time for their freedom. Warning: Contains sex
1. Sapphire's Freedom

A long time ago, Sapphire, a pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty, had herself mummified by a couple servants. Sapphire enjoyed being mummified, especially in her own technique. First, Sapphire would be wrapped in linen bandages dipped in a permanent glue similar to resin. Once the glue dries out, Sapphire is wrapped in latex that matched her eye color: pink. The latex is then welded together to form a seamless cocoon thanks to heat. Before Sapphire is put into a mold of her likeness, her servants cast a special spell on her. Known as the Eternal Pleasure Spell, the spell granted Sapphire eternal life, but it forced her into an endless state of libido. Knowing that she was unable to have sex, Sapphire uncontrollably fingered herself without stopping, even if she experienced orgasm. Once Sapphire was sealed inside the mold, pink liquid latex was poured into the mold. Once the latex hardened around Sapphire's body, she would then be placed among other mummies encased in a latex sarchophagus. For 3500 years, Sapphire never experienced the outer world until one day, three girls visited her tomb.

The first girl was a small girl with pale-blonde hair named Dawn. The second was a seven-and-a-half-foot-tall dark-skinned woman named Jasmine. The last one, of course, was a grotesque blonde named Sugar.

Sugar folded her arms, grumpy about the intense heat of the desert. "Why am I here? Can't you see the heat would ruin my make-up?!"

"Look..." Jasmine squatted down. "If I could, I would have left you at the hotel, but I sort of needed you."

"What for?"

"Oh, nothing really."

Soon, the trio found a door under a giant sand dune. The door, it seems, sealed Sapphire's tomb, as it bore Sapphire's insignia: a ball gag surrounded by a rotated square.

"Open sesame!" Jasmine's command opened the door, thus allowing the trio to enter Sapphire's tomb. "Okay, if Dawn is correct, Sapphire is a very beautiful person, but she doesn't appreciate intrusions. What we should do is stay calm and not tou-"

"Alright girls, let's do this." Sugar ran through the entrance of the tomb "Leerooooooooooooooooooooooy Jenkins!"

"Oh my god. She just ran in."

"She'll be fine, Dawn. Sugar's ugliness should keep Sapphire at bay, thus allowing us to avoid getting mummified with ease. Once we enter the embalming chamber, we'll split up. Go for the path on the left. I'll take the one on the right. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. It should be safe to enter, so let's take a look inside." Jasmine entered the tomb with Dawn.

Sugar was far ahead of Jasmine and Dawn, but she stopped in the embalming chamber due to the smell. "Hey..! It smells like shit in here!"

"Who said that?!" Sapphire's voice echoed in the chamber upon hearing Sugar's insult. Upon catching sight of Sugar, Sapphire grew afraid. "Oh my god! It's Freddy Fazbear!" Sapphire conjured a stone flyswatter. "Get away from me!" Sapphire began to hit Sugar with the flyswatter.

"Oww! You bitch! Ow! I ain't- Ow! Ugly!"

"Die, beast of unimaginable horror!" Sapphire continued attacking Sugar, thus completely ignoring Jasmine and Dawn's presence.

Jasmine and Dawn split up. Dawn's path led to Sapphire's treasure room while Jasmine's led to Sapphire's slave chamber. Sugar, however, had to deal with Sapphire's fly-swatter, which ignited in order to keep Sugar at bay if not kill her.

Dawn explored the treasure room of Sapphire's tomb. The treasure, it seems, looks nothing like copper, silver, or gold; instead, they were items made out of rubber. Rubber was a mysterious item to Sapphire's people mainly due to her town's mysterious ability to grow rubber trees, which are now known as _Hevea brasiliensis_ among biologists. In Sapphire's tomb, rubber is displayed as a set of restraints. "Wow... I thought the majority of these restraints were invented in the 20th century. I wonder who took the time to make them?" Dawn looked at the hieroglyphics, which told about a girl named Hylia. "It seems that the girl who made these used to be Sapphire's mistress. Maybe she's in this tomb as we- Oh..." Dawn looked at the hieroglyphics, reading the details about Hylia's death. "I think I should venture into this place a little further." Dawn continued to examine the treasures of Sapphire's tomb.

The most valuable treasure was Sapphire's mummy collection, which was being examined by Jasmine. "Okay, what's going on here?" Jasmine grew nervous, believing that there were ghosts in Sapphire's tomb, but little did Jasmine know that the moans are coming from the girls fingering themselves inside their sarcophagi. The sarcophagi came in many colors, including black, blue, brown, green, and yellow. As Jasmine ventured further into the room, she heard a moan in distress. "What was that?"

Jasmine entered the Queen's Chamber, which had the pink sarcophagus of Sapphire herself. Sapphire is heard moaning in distress, perhaps from the encounter with Sugar. Dawn joined Jasmine at the Queen's Chamber, rushing to Sapphire's sarcophagus.

"There there... It's okay, your highness." Dawn gently rubbed Sapphire's sarcophagus, allowing Sapphire to calm down.

"You mean... Sapphire's alive? Man! You weren't kidding me when you told me the news about Sapphire's existence." Jasmine approached Sapphire's sarcophagus. "Look, Sapphire. I mean no harm to your resting place, but I'm getting you out of that thing."

Sapphire whined upon hearing Jasmine's statement.

"Trust me, you'll love being in the modern world." Jasmine opened a jug of turpentine and carefully poured it onto Sapphire's sarcophagus. Sapphire's sarcophagus dissolved as the turpentine did it's work. Once the sarchophagus was gone, Sapphire's mummified body appeared. Sapphire struggled in her linen prison, albeit with pleasure.

"How about a little present before I release you." Jasmine put her hands on Sapphire's H-cup breasts.

Jasmine's groping and massaging added more pleasure to the sexy mummy's experience. Sapphire moaned and fingered herself harder, and soon, she experienced the last orgasm she would have to endure as a mummy.

"Alright, Dawn, give her the mineral water."

"Right." Dawn opened a bottle of mineral water and poured it onto She's body. The glue on Sapphire's bandages wore off, allowing Jasmine to unwrap Sapphire.

Jasmine unwrapped Sapphire's head, revealing a beautiful girl under the bandages. Sapphire looked just like Lindsay, only with auburn-orange hair and pink eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Sapphire?" Jasmine held up three fingers.

"Umm... Eight?"

"I think your eyes need to adjust to seeing objects again. It shouldn't take more than a jiffy." Jasmine put Sapphire on the ground; however, considering that Sapphire legs were tired after 3500 years of burial, Jasmine caught Sapphire when Sapphire fell.

"Oh my... I haven't used my legs for so long that they seem to have fallen into a coma."

"No worries, Sapphire. All you need is a little rest."

"Thanks. Hey, what made you want to release me from my rubbery prison?"

"Well, Dawn and I were talking about you, and since Dawn told me that you were basically 'buried alive' for 3500 years, I had to take Dawn and Sugar with me in order to complete a rescue mission."

"I wasn't in any distress."

"Um, when we entered your burial chamber, you were pretty much crying for help."

"That's because the beast of beasts entered my tomb! That monstrosity was so horrifying that I don't want to talk about its appearance."

"Anyways, let me show you the modern world, Sapphire."

"But who's gonna keep an eye on my tomb? I don't want anyone stealing my precious mummies?"

Dawn felt like giving the pharaoh a hand. "I could help you, your highness."

"You will? Thanks. Now, I think I may need a little reminder of how my mummification process works. I'm not the brightest flame in the palace."

"Sure." Jasmine took Sapphire to the mummification chamber. She put Sapphire next to the pedestal, allowing Sapphire to read its hieroglyphics.

"Oh, now I see what I must do." Sapphire giggled. "It was so much fun."

"Are you ready to do this, Sapphire?"

"Oh, you bet I am! Now, let me see if I can remember my spell." Sapphire used her magic to strip Dawn and wrap her body up save for the crotch and breasts. Although it wasn't a part of the process, Sapphire put a rubber dildo into Dawn's pussy and a pair of nipple vibrators onto Dawn's breasts before wrapping them up. Once that was finished, Sapphire wrapped Dawn in a layer of bluish-grey latex. Sapphire used a torch to weld the latex into a seamless cocoon around Dawn's body. Sapphire put Dawn into a mold of Dawn's likeness. Once Dawn was trapped inside the mold, liquid latex was poured into the mold. The sarcophagus popped out of the mold as soon as the latex hardened. Sapphire cast the Eternal Pleasure Spell on Dawn before levitating Dawn to what used to be Sapphire's burial chamber. "Let's go 'home,' Jasmine."

"Okay then."

Jasmine, Sapphire and Sugar safely traveled back to Canada. In Canada, Jasmine helped Sapphire read children's books to help Sapphire learn the most important thing in Canada: reading English writing. Soon, Jasmine introduced Sapphire to her look-alike: Lindsay.

"Hello me!" Lindsay waved to Sapphire.

"Hello. Are you... Lindsay?"

"Yep!" Lindsay bore a huge smile. "Hey, are you a sub or a domme?"

"I loved being a sex slave when I ruled Egypt."

"Great! You'd make a perfect playmate. Here, lemme put this on your body." Lindsay had Sapphire wear a pink straitjacket. Lindsay strapped Sapphire into the straitjacket, much to Sapphire's pleasure. Lindsay then grabbed a red ball gag for her adorable look-alike with a smile on her face. "Open wide, Lindsay #2!"

Sapphire opened her mouth, allowing Lindsay to gag her.

"Great! Now, let's do some roleplaying." Lindsay stripped every article of clothing she wore. Lindsay slipped on a kinky nurse outfit and donned her nurse hat, ready to play with Sapphire. "I'll be a nurse. You'll be a crazy person?"

"Hmm? Wmmt mm mmnute! Mm dunt wunt tm bm a crmmzy prrsmn!"

"Do you happen to have a padded cell, Jasmine?"

Jasmine chuckled. "Of course, Lindsay. Anything could happen in fanfiction."

"Yay!" Lindsay took Sapphire to what will be Sapphire's cell. Once they arrive, Lindsay puts Sapphire inside. "You'll be in here for a while, Sapphire. Enjoy your stay~!" Lindsay locked Sapphire up before walking away from the cell.

Lindsay went back to Jasmine, wanting to give Sapphire a cellmate. "So... Jasmine. You want to play along?"

"I don't have anything else to do, so sure."

"Great!" Lindsay went to Jasmine's closet and brought out another straitjacket and gag. Lindsay bound and gagged Jasmine, just like she did with Sapphire. It was that moment when Lindsay's roleplay session began. Lindsay took Jasmine to Sapphire's cell, ready to imprison her. "Here's your cellmate, Jasmine." Lindsay lightly pushed Jasmine into the cell. "Have a nice one."

As soon as Jasmine was locked up with Sapphire, Jasmine and Sapphire decided to engage in sexual intercourse. Jasmine and Sapphire began to grind their pussies against each other. Jasmine's and Sapphire's moans filled the cell as they engaged in patient-on-patient tribadism. Soon, the two sexy patients experienced orgasm.

"Are you hungry, girls?" Lindsay opened the cell door.

Jasmine and Sapphire nodded. Their gags were removed by Lindsay, for it seems that Lindsay wants some oral action.

"Jasmine, you lick Lindsay #2's pussy. Lindsay #2, you could lick mine."

"Okay Lindsay." Jasmine bent over and began to lick Sapphire's pussy.

Lindsay put her pussy on Sapphire's face, making Sapphire lick her pussy. The girls moaned in ecstasy as they engaged in their threesome. Lindsay loved how Sapphire's tongue felt inside her pussy while Sapphire, herself, felt the satisfaction of being eaten out by Jasmine and tasting Lindsay's sweet vagina at the same time. It didn't take long before Lindsay and Sapphire came.

"That was delicious, Lindsay..."

"Thanks, Lindsay #2."

"No problem... Hey, do you happen to have any Mummy Suits around?"

"'Mummy Suits?' What are those?"

"You know, those sacks that turn you into a mummy?"

"Oh... You're talking about sleepsacks? Sure! I'll get one for you." Lindsay left the cell.

"My... Things sure have changed, haven't they?"

Jasmine nodded. "After 3500 years, what wouldn't change?"

Lindsay returned to the cell with a sleepsack for Sapphire. "I'm back~!" Lindsay released Sapphire from her straitjacket, only to have Sapphire eagerly slide herself into the sack. Lindsay zipped the sack up, sealing Sapphire inside. Lindsay secured the straps on the sleepsack, further making Sapphire enjoy her tight prison. To put the icing on top of the cake, Lindsay gagged Sapphire and put a hood over her head.

Sapphire loved being in her favorite bondage device so much that she thought she was mummified again. Sapphire began to relentlessly finger herself, getting off on her love for full-enclosure bondage. To her, sleeping in a bondage device that easily mummifies her would be the best moment of her new, modernized life; however, Sapphire's old life was filled with a whole different level of bondage fetishism.

* * *

><p>If any of you guys wish to translate my story into any language, replace English with your native language (i.e. Español for Spanish, Français for French, etc)<p> 


	2. The Legend of Sapphire

Thirty-five hundred years before Sapphire's freedom, Sapphire ruled the Egyptians with love and respect. Sapphire was a kindhearted pharaoh with a playful attitude; however, before the growing popularity of bondage, Sapphire lived a mundane life filled with wealth; sex; and most of all, boredom. Sapphire was the pharaoh for seven years since the death of her father. Sapphire had one thing to be proud of; without rubber, Sapphire would have lived a very unhappy life. Why, you may ask?

Near the last days of her seven-year reign, Sapphire sat in her throne in complete boredom. Sapphire heard a knock on the main door. "Come in." Sapphire let out a yawn.

A servant entered the pharaoh's throne room. The servant looked just like Gwen, only with pure black hair. "Hey there, your highness. So... Are you getting bored in here?"

"Pretty much. The women they bring me don't satisfy me like they used to."

"Well, I could be your next offering, but first... have you ever tied up a girl or got tied up yourself?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Neither. What are you suggesting?"

"Well, I have an idea." The servant revealed a coil of rope that she hid behind her back. "One of us could tie the other up, then we both could have sex. Does that sound good?"

"Well... It sounds a bit unorthodox, but whatever floats your boat." Sapphire got off her throne. "Let's head to a more... private part of my temple. Seriously, I don't want anyone thinking that either of us are being kidnapped."

"Okay, your highness. By the way, my name's Hylia."

"Hylia? That's a lovely name."

Sapphire and Hylia went to Sapphire's bedroom. After entering the room, Sapphire and Hylia took off their tunics.

"Well, your highness, you wanna tie me up first? You are the queen after all."

"No thanks. I'm a tad rusty with my knot-tying skills. Could you give me a little step-by-step?"

"Sure, but first, put your wrists behind your back."

"Okay." Sapphire put her wrists behind her back. "What's next?"

"Well, it's nothing too easy or too difficult, really..." Hylia tied Sapphire's wrists together with some rope. Hylia then put some rope around Sapphire's neck. Hylia put both ends of the cord of rope between Sapphire's breasts, making sure to tie the ends at a few specific spots above and below the breasts. The rope was then put between Sapphire's crotch, forming a tight crotchstrap. Hylia wound the rope around Sapphire's body before completing the harness with one final knot.

"Oh my..! This feels wonderful!" Sapphire wiggled her breasts with glee. "Anyways, since I'm helpless, you wanna dominate me, mistress?"

Hylia knew that tying a girl meant leaving her open for intimate action, even if it's her queen, thus she wasn't surprised that Sapphire was willing to submit to her. "Sure."

"Hey, do you think my legs could get the same treatment?"

"I probably shouldn't... Not before scissoring you."

"Oh?"

Hylia put Sapphire on the bed. Hylia then got into scissoring position with her queen, or "slave" if that makes more sense. Hylia and Sapphire moaned as they ground against each other. Although Sapphire was a pharaoh, she began to realize that she loved being a sex slave provided there's a consensual relationship with her partner. Soon, Hylia and Sapphire experienced their first orgasms of their mistress-slave relationship.

"Oh my... I never felt so satisfied in my entire life!"

"Really? Thanks, Sapphire."

"No problem. Now... Care to tie my legs up?"

"Sure." Hylia grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped Sapphire's leg, much to Sapphire's enjoyment. "You like it?"

"Oh, most definitely, Hylia." Sapphire jiggled her breasts in joy.

"Thanks. What's funny is, your mummification punishment you gave to your female servants seemed rather rewarding; at least that's what I'm thinking considering how much you're enjoying bondage."

Sapphire shrugged. "I guess I've never been in their shoes before. Come to think of it, I wanna be a mummy myself."

"Let's not jump into conclusions, Sapphire. If your people believe you died, then you might get a successor who may outlaw your mummification punishment."

Sapphire thought for a moment. "Yeah... I guess you're right. What do you suggest?"

"Well, there are two options you could take. You could either not get mummified or you could let me have the throne shall you become a mummy."

"Well... The first one is out of the question, so how good are you at running a kingdom?"

"It's hard to say." Hylia cleared her throat. "I have some knowledge considering that I've been serving you since the day you gained the crown. I wouldn't know the inner works since I'm not a noble."

"Well, since you introduced me to this wonderful concept, I'm gonna make you my vizier. In case anything goes wrong, I'll practice telepathy. Anyways, you do know my punishment against girls, but do you wanna know how it works?"

"Sure. First, let me ask you this. What is the tamest crime that's grounds for live mummification?"

"Well, I'd say the tamest crime for such a punishment is seducing the queen in public. Of course since my punishment only applies to girls, you being one of them, essentially any bad action that's not a petty crime will get you mummified."

"Okay. Anyways, since the mummification thing sounds interesting, would you care to save it for last?"

"Sure. Now, you may know our punishments, but I'll give you a reminder about what they are. The girls, as you may know, get mummified. The men, however, receive our usual set of punishments. Those who committed crimes that don't require the death penalty are punished with fines, imprisonment, beatings, or even exile. The crimes that require the death penalty include rape, murder, treason, and grave robbery. The death penalty is, of course, carried through drowning, impalement, burning, or beheading. Honestly, I decided to give the girls the mummification punishment because I want to preserve their natural beauty for Ra knows how long and torturing the girls to death is not the way to do that. Come on! Corpses turn ugly after death!"

"Interesting..."

Sapphire hopped to a closet she just happened to have in her palace. "You know, there is a reason why this part of Egypt became so prosperous... Behold!" Sapphire grabbed a small, rubber ball with her mouth. "Rrmbrr!"

_Hmm... _Hylia thought. _Sapphire's speech was effectively rendered incoherent with that ball in her mouth... That gave me an idea. _"Hey, let me borrow that for a second." Hylia took the ball out of Sapphire's mouth. Hylia drilled through the ball, leaving a round hole through the center. Hylia then took a roll of bandages and cut a small strip from the roll. With a sticklike tool, Hylia put the strip through the ball.

"What was that for?"

"I'll show you. Open wide."

Sapphire opened her mouth wide, allowing Hylia to put the ball back into her mouth. Hylia then used the bandage strip to tie the ball to Sapphire's head.

"Wmm! Thms wmml bm mm nmmce gmmg frr mah slmmves. Whmmt shmml wm cull thms nmm gmmg?"

"Let's go with something simple. How does 'ball gag' sound?"

"Ball gmg... Mm lmmk mt!"

Hylia chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. Now, let me get that out of your mouth." Hylia took the world's first ball gag out of Sapphire's mouth.

"Thanks. I'll need to speak coherently. Anyways, rubber was an accidental discovery by my father two years before his death. Rumor had it that rubber came from a tree. It had this wonderful ability to stretch farther than anything we had so far. Had we not known of rubber's existence, this town would've been in poverty. However, to keep rubber's existence a secret, my priests cast a spell that will make any traveler forget rubber's existence shall he or she leave town."

"Interesting..."

"Now, for the mummification technique used against female criminals. First, the girl gets stripped of every garment and undergarment. Once that's done, my enforcers will wrap the girl in linen bandages soaked in a special resin. Of course since I was afraid of the risk of forced hair removal shall any girl be released from her sarcophagus, so I would have my enforcers stuff her hair into a rubber cap put over her head. Before her head is wrapped, a rubber ball is stuffed into the criminal's mouth."

"Nice..."

"Now, this is the fun part." Sapphire jiggled her breasts once again. "The next two layers of bandages are made out of rubber."

"Is the rubber dyed?"

"Yes. We color the rubber according to the recipient's eye color. If you have blue eyes, for example, then we would use blue bandages on you. Anyways, after wrapping the body in latex, we would use the sun or a torch to weld the bandages into a seamless cocoon."

"So... What do you do for sarcophagi?"

"Well, we believe that putting a live mummy in a sarcophagus meant for the dead would offend Anubis and the spirits of out ancestors, so we went with a workaround. Now, fearing that the girl might suffocate in the cocoon, we cast a spell that grants eternal life in exchange for eternal lust. Anyways, we have our sculptors create a mold for the girl's sarcophagus. The mummy is put inside the mold, which will be filled with liquid latex that matches the mummy's eye color. Once everything is finished, we decorate the sarcophagus based on the girl's social class. The slaves get a mere hint of paint while the high-class girls get gold plating and jewelry."

"Nice. So... if the punishment isn't permanent, then what should we do?"

"Well, we would have to free the girl. To free a girl from her sarcophagus, we use a special rubber-removing potion to get rid of the rubber. Afterward, we would use mineral water to get rid of the glue."

"Nice."

"So... you wanna go visit the crypt?"

"Sure."

"Great!" Sapphire wiggled her breasts once more. "Hey, care to untie me?"

"Sure." Hylia untied her queen.

"Thanks." Sapphire stretched her body. "Now, you may hear some ghostly moans, but they're just coming from the mummies."

"Okay then."

Once Hylia and Sapphire put their clothes back on, they went to the crypt. Sarcophagi of many colors are scattered across the crypt, all of which contained the mummies of living girls. Hylia stared at the many sarcophagi in awe. There was one sarcophagus, in particular, that contained a girl who resembled Courtney.

"This one looks beautiful." Hylia approached the girl's black sarcophagus. "What did she do?"

"This one personally annoyed me. One day, this girl walked up to me and started shouting at me about how my punishment against my female followers was 'barbaric.' You know what's barbaric? Tying someone's limbs to four horses and yelling 'Go!' Regardless, we got in an argument and I got fed up with her retorts. I decided to spank her behind in public and sentence her to one year in mummification. Honestly, what is it with her?" Sapphire kicked the sarcophagus.

"How much time is left?"

"Let's see..." Sapphire looked at the release schedule for her temporary mummies. "Oh, poo... I should release her today."

"Maybe we could get sexy with this girl while she's still mummified."

"I wish I could, but I have to have her unwrap her by the end of the day." Sapphire poured some turpentine on the girl's sarcophagus. The girl's mummy was released, still peacefully laying on the ground. "She must be asleep."

"Good. She won't bother us for now."

"Anyways, you did want to do it with her. What should we do?"

"I have a plan..." Hylia discussed her plan with Sapphire.

When the girl was released from her wrappings, Hylia ran to the girl. "Nuwarrah, it's nice to see you again."

The girl woke up, woozily rubbing her head. "What happened, Hylia?"

"Look, we gotta get out of this town before the guards find us."

"Right. We have to put an end to Queen Sapphire's barbaric punishment once and for all!"

"Yeah! Hey, you better not tell anyone this, but I found a secret passage out of this palace."

"Really?"

"Sure. Follow me, Nuwwarrah." Hylia led Nuwwarrah to a part of the palace that's hidden from the public eye. Hylia looked from left to right, making sure that the place is empty. "Okay, Nuwwarrah. The coast is clear. Now, don't make any sudden noises."

"Alright."

Hylia waited for Nuwwarrah to explore the area for a bit. It was the perfect distraction for Hylia. When Hylia let out a sharp whistle, Sapphire tackled Nuwwarrah to the ground.

"Hey! Hylia... Help me!"

Hylia chuckled. "I would, but Sapphire and I are great friends"

Nuwwarrah was surprised upon learning that Hylia set up a trap for her. As soon as Nuwwarrah began struggling against Sapphire, Nuwwarrah's hands were already tied together by the wrist. "Hey..! Let me go!"

"Oh, you prefer to be mummified for another year, sweetie?"

Nuwwarrah had nothing to say to Sapphire, especially when Sapphire put the ball gag Hylia created into Nuwwarrah's mouth. As helpless as she was, Nuwwarrah gave in to the pharaoh.

"Hey, I have an idea, Hylia." Sapphire plugged Nuwwarrah's ears with her fingers.

"What is it, your highness?"

"You should invent some restraints for us."

"I'll go for it." Hylia smiled.

"Yay! Now, the thing is, you only have to invent one restraint every day for fourteen days, starting tomorrow. If you succeed, you can have the crown. If you fail, I'll have you mummified for eternity. Sounds good?"

"Sure. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Great!"

The day ended when Hylia, Sapphire, and Nuwarrah had a threesome with each other. After that, the last few days of Sapphire's reign will begin.

**Day 1**

On the first day, Hylia was in her workshop creating her first invention of the 14-day period. The invention looked like it would cover the torso and the arms. The sleeves of the invention were closed at the end, with a latex strip hanging off the edge of each sleeve. A strip was also on the edge of the invention's "waist," perhaps as a genital covering. Hylia heard the door open, revealing her beautiful queen/sex slave. "Ah, just when I finished writing the instructions on how to make my latest creation."

"Oooh! That looks lovely. Can I try it on?"

"Sure." Hylia put Sapphire into the newly-created garment.

"Well, I couldn't see my hands inside this thing, but where's the part where I get tied up?"

"I'll show you." Hylia put Sapphire's arms through a loop on the garment. Hylia then tied Sapphire's arms together, making it appear as if Sapphire was hugging herself. Finally, Hylia took the strip on the garment's waist and put it over Sapphire's crotch, tightening it before tying it to a small strip on the back.

"Oh my... this thing feels nice and snug..." Sapphire tugged against the garment's sleeves, but the garment stood firm. "I couldn't even feel my arms move. What is this thing?"

"I'll call that the straightening jacket, or straitjacket for short."

"Straitjacket... How lovely! Hey, I know what we should do."

"What is it?"

"Well, the farthest craftspeople from this place is on the other side of town, so let's show my tied-up body to the public."

"It's risky, but whatever floats your boat." Hylia put a chain collar around Sapphire's neck; perhaps the same collar used to move slaves around. Hylia then equipped a utility belt. Hylia grabbed the instructions for the restraints before taking Sapphire out for a walk. It didn't take long before Hylia and Sapphire were met with the spears of Sapphire's guards.

"Whoa, guys. It's okay. Hylia has full authority to tie me up whenever she pleases."

The guards pulled back their spears. Hylia and Sapphire both sighed in relief after appeasing the guards.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, your highness."

"No problem. So... Care to gag me?"

"Sure." Hylia pulled the ball gag out of her utility belt and gagged Sapphire with it. "Ready?"

"Mhmm." Sapphire nodded.

When the duo left the palace, Hylia paraded Sapphire through the town, showing the townspeople the new bondage gear. Hylia and Sapphire were met with mixed feelings; some townspeople feared that Sapphire was kidnapped and being sold into slavery while others were confused over the thought of Sapphire being paraded in the streets. Some people were even frustrated over the thought of seeing the pharaoh stoop so low. There are some, however, who were turned on by Sapphire's sexy body. One girl who resembled Anne Maria follows the girls without them knowing.

Once the duo arrived at the craft shop, they were met with looks of confusion.

"Your highness?" asked one of the workers. "Why are you hugging yourself? Why are you wearing that strange tunic?"

"I'll answer those questions for her." Hylia gave the instructions for making a straitjacket and making a ball gag to the worker. "Sapphire had this love for being tied up, so she wanted me to create new restraints for her. I designed the garment Sapphire's wearing to bind her into a self-hug position. While she's tied up in the straitjacket, Sapphire could do no harm unto herself and other people. On the minus side, it will take at least two people to bind a rebellious person into the straitjacket."

"Oh, so that's what her majesty is wearing. Gotcha. And the strange gag?"

"I just heard Sapphire talk with a ball in her mouth, so I decided to make a reusable gag out of the concept."

"Okay then. It will take some time to make more of these."

"Alright then. Thank you." Hylia walked Sapphire out of the building, only to encounter the Anne-Maria-esque girl who's following them. "Um... May I help you?"

"Yeah... I just saw your hot slave girl, and I was wondering, how much would I have to pay for a one-night stand?"

"You must be mistaken." Hylia grabbed Sapphire's left breast. "This 'slave girl' you're looking at is the pharaoh herself."

"Lemme guess. She developed a new kink?"

"Yeah."

"Still, how much would I have to pay for this?"

Hylia turned to Sapphire, who agreed to let herself be sold to the Anne-Maria-esque girl for the night. "Her highness accepts your request. As for the payment... That'll be ten deben of copper."

"Really? Would this small rock of silver work?"

Hylia took the rock and went back into the craft shop. She used the scale in the shop to measure the rock's weight. Once she got a good idea of the rock's weight, she went back to her customer. "Yep. One kit of silver is worth just as much."

"Thanks. By the way, my name's Pothos"

Pothos took Sapphire to her home. Pothos and Sapphire enjoyed their one night stand that day.

**Day 2**

On the second day, Hylia was working on another outfit: one that would cover the body from neck to toe. The outfit's "hands" had no fingers, much like mittens without thumbs. As soon as Hylia finished her creation, Sapphire walked in.

"So, what do you have for me this time?"

"Well, your highness, here's one you may like." Hylia grabbed the outfit and gave it to Sapphire. "Oh, and you'll love these." Hylia showed Sapphire a couple rubber-covered scarabs. "I wrapped some rubber around a few scarabs and cast your spell on them. I call these things "vibrators"

"Oh my..." Sapphire took one of the newly-created vibrators and put it inside her pussy. "Ah... Oh my..." Sapphire bit her lower lip as she felt the vibrator shudder inside her pussy.

"Okay, now, let me put this on you." Hylia opened the outfit up for her queen. "Okay, step inside."

Sapphire stepped inside the pants of the new outfit. Hylia helped Sapphire into the sleeves and body of the outfit. Once Sapphire was trapped inside the outfit, Sapphire tried to move her fingers, but they felt like they were stuck inside the outfit's mittens. "Oh my... I may look like I'm free, but I couldn't move my fingers at all."

"Thanks. It's an outfit I designed solely for the purpose of bondage sex play. I'll call it the slave suit."

"Slave suit? That sounds a bit too exclusive. How about 'gimp suit?'"

"Better."

Again, Hylia paraded Sapphire in the streets of her town, and again, Hylia provided a set of instructions for crafting her inventions. This time, the instructions given were for the gimp suit and the vibrators. Hylia took Sapphire back to the palace for another one-night stand, thus ending the 2nd day.

**Day 3**

On the third day, Hylia laid a body-shaped sack on the ground. Hylia knew the sack was inspired by Sapphire's desire to be mummified, so she used latex that was dyed in Sapphire's favorite color: pink. Hylia knew that Sapphire would be in for a surprise.

"Ooh!" Sapphire approached the sack. "What's this?"

"Well, days ago, you told me how you wanted to be a mummy yourself, so I made this to give you a legal, yet temporary, way to live that fantasy."

"How lovely! Do you have anything to cover up my head?

"Would this work?" Hylia took a head-shaped hood off of the table. The hood had no openings aside from two holes in the nose.

"Yay!" Sapphire gleefully got inside the sack. Sapphire let Hylia tie the laces of the sack together, binding Sapphire in a pink, latex cocoon. "Hey, put that hood on my head."

"Okay then." Hylia slid the hood over Sapphire's head, then tied its laces tightly. "I'll call that sack 'the mummy suit.' As for the hood... Let's call it the 'bondage hood.'"

Sapphire nodded frantically. Sapphire loved being a mummy, especially when both the sack and the hood had no glue inside them whatsoever. Sapphire was quick to finger herself, and her love for the new restraints made her masturbation episode seem endless. To further pleasure herself, Sapphire even rolled over and started humping the ground below her. Soon, Sapphire came. As much as she would like to stop, she never did. From the moment she was taken to the craft shop and back to the moment she was tucked in bed, Sapphire enjoyed pleasuring herself to the point of sleeping inside what would be known as the sleepsack in modern times. It was an enjoyable day for the queen.

**Day 4**

On the fourth day, Hylia created a six-piece outfit for her queen. It was a new way to make a single restraining device both to Hylia and Sapphire. "So Sapphire. Which would you rather ride? A horse or a hot lady?"

"I'd rather ride a hot lady, obviously."

"Well, now you could do that. Sit on the table."

"Like this?" Sapphire sat on the table.

"Perfect." Hylia put a pair of sandals onto Sapphire's feet. The sandals, it seems, are shaped like the hooves of a horse. "Now... Stand up."

Sapphire stood up. "Wow... I'm not used to walking in a horse's shoes."

"You'll learn how to walk like that, but first..." Hylia put a harness around Sapphire's body. Once that's finished, Hylia put a pair of gloves shaped like pony hooves onto Sapphire's hands. "So, does that complete the horse look?"

"Well... Something is amiss..."

"I know what's wrong." Hylia picked up a wooden bar with a bandage strip through its center. Hylia put the bar into Sapphire's mouth and tied the bar around Sapphire's head. "There. What you're wearing is what I call the 'ponygirl outfit.' The thing in your mouth alone is called the 'pony bit gag.'"

"Neigh!" Sapphire wiggled her breasts with joy.

"You're quite submissive for a pharaoh."

Sapphire shrugged. "Wll... Ah geth ah'm a nathural sub."

Hylia chuckled. "Nice..." Hylia took Sapphire outside, where an empty horse cart awaits them. Instead of using a horse, Hylia tied Sapphire to the cart. Hylia got inside the cart. "Alright... Go!"

As soon as Hylia whipped Sapphire's ass, Sapphire pulled Hylia's cart away from the palace. Sapphire took Hylia to the craft shop and back. Perhaps Sapphire liked being a pet for a change that day.

**Day 5**

"Hey Hylia." Sapphire entered Hylia's workshop. "So... What did you make today?"

"Have you ever had slaves escaping their shackles? "

"Yep."

"Well, I have something that may help remedy that issue." Hylia held up an arm-like sack. "Put your arms behind your back."

Sapphire put her arms behind her back, allowing Hylia to bind them inside the sack. Hylia tightly tied Sapphire's arms behind her, much to Sapphire's enjoyment. "Oh my..." Sapphire wiggled her arms inside the sack. "I guess this is an armbinder, correct?"

"How did you know the name of my invention?"

"I've been practicing my telepathy. You know, for emergencies."

"Oh, right. Hey, try picking this up." Hylia put a ball gag on the ground.

"Okay then, mistress." Sapphire approached the gag, then turned her back to it. She squatted down and tried to grab the ball gag, but the durable latex-coated leather sheathof the armbinder made it impossible for Sapphire to do anything but touch the gag. "I can't... This thing wouldn't let me grab it."

Hylia chuckled. "Perfect. Just as I planned. With the armbinder, you could bind a slave and expect escape to occur way less often. No locks, just laces."

"Great! This will be a fun thing to show to my craftspeople."

"And showing them this device is exactly what we'll do." Once more, Hylia took Sapphire out of the palace, and once more her inventions were showcased at the craft shop. There were nine days left before Sapphire gives her mistress the crown.

**Day 6**

On the sixth day, Hylia created a prototype of the Venus corset. The prototype looked like a thick, sleeveless leotard, only with laces near the collar. Sapphire entered the workshop, ready to try out Hylia's new invention.

"So, are you finished with it yet?" Sapphire let out an adorable smile.

"Well, that's the thing. I just can't figure out what could make something like this make the wearer appear armless." Hylia picked up the prototype Venus corset.

"Oh yeah... I was practicing this position. Here, let me show you." Sapphire turned around, then put her arms in reverse-prayer position. "Would it help?"

"Let me check." Hylia slipped the Venus corset onto Sapphire's body. "Yep. Your arms seemed to disappear. Anyways, I'll call that thing the body corset."

"Wow... This feels nice... I think this is my second favorite restraining device."

"Thank you, Sapphire."

For the sixth time, Hylia and Sapphire went to the craft shop. Although Hylia was Sapphire's mistress back in Sapphire's glory days, the next day would be a different day."

**Day 7**

Hylia created her next set of restraints for her beautiful queen. Sapphire entered Hylia's workshop; however, she had something different in mind.

"Sapphire. Just in time for my next items." Hylia gave a ring with straps and a sheet of rubber to Sapphire.

"Huh... A ring gag and a legbinder, huh? This is nice. Anyways, let's do something different. I'll tie you up this time." Sapphire put the new devices on the table.

"Oh... You still got it, huh?"

"Yep!" Sapphire nodded cheerfully.

"Well... Okay then."

Sapphire tied Hylia's arms in an armbinder. Sapphire then decided to use the new restraints on Hylia; Sapphire tied Hylia's legs inside the newly-invented legbinder, but before Sapphire could gag Hylia with the newly-created gag, Hylia had something to say.

"Before you gag me, let me tell you something. The gag does not silence anyone; however, it does stop the wearer from speaking coherently like the other gags. Oh, and you get unquestioned oral sex while I wear it."

"Really?" Sapphire put the gag's ring into Hylia's mouth, then tied the gag around Hylia's head. "Service me."

Hylia kneeled in front of her pharaoh. Hylia bent over and began obediently licking Sapphire's pussy. Hylia tried to bite Sapphire, but the gag made it impossible for Hylia to even nibble at Sapphire's clitoris, thus making the gag a success. As a reward, Hylia received Sapphire's sweet cum.

Although Sapphire and Hylia went to the craft shop, it was Sapphire who handed the instructions for the gag and legbinder to the craftspeople. After that, it was back to Hylia being the mistress.

**Day 8**

On the eighth day, Hylia tied Sapphire inside a suit with four pockets: one for each limb. Sapphire's limbs were forcibly folded while they were inside the pockets of the leathery creation.

"You really do think outside of the box, Hylia."

"Thanks. I call this one the 'bitch suit,' or 'pet suit' if you prefer something less vulgar."

"I think the first name sounds lovely. Speaking of pets, this thing doesn't have a tail."

"You mean this tail?" Hylia shoved a hairy anal plug up Sapphire's ass. "I made this after retrieving some hair from a girl who was forced to go bald as punishment."

"Clever..."

"Now... Since pets can't talk..." Hylia put a ball gag into Sapphire's mouth. "You're gonna have to be gagged."

"Mkmm."

Hylia and Sapphire traveled to the craft shop once more, albeit more slowly since Hylia had to use a chain shackle as a leash for Sapphire. Nonetheless, Sapphire and Hylia had another successful day.

**Day 9**

On the ninth day, Hylia created a ball gag; however, the gag had two strips of bandages in the middle. Sapphire entered the workshop, but she was disappointed in what she saw.

"Oh, poo... Another ball gag?"

"Ah, but this one's different. This gag was meant for two people to wear at the same time, hence it's two straps. Speaking of which, you mind calling someone over?"

"Sure." Sapphire clapped her hands twice. Nuwarrah entered the workshop as if awaiting Sapphire's orders.

"What is it, your highness?" Nuwarrah asked.

"Hylia wants to demonstrate her new-ish gag."

Wha—Mmph!" Nuwarrah got gagged by Hylia.

"Your highness, have a little mouth-to-mouth with Nuwarrah."

"Sure." Sapphire put her mouth on the gag. Sapphire's head was tied to the gag, forcing Sapphire to make out with Nuwarrah, not that Sapphire cared of course.

"This gag was created to force two girls to make out with each other. I call it the 'liplocker gag.'"

Although the gag was simple, the pharaoh herself loved it. Nuwarrah, however, didn't take making out with the queen lightly. Luckily, the craftman entered the workshop to see Hylia's latest creation.

"So, this is the new creation?" asked the craftsman.

"Yep." Hylia handed the instructions to the craftsman. "Here ya go."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." The craftsman left the workshop, thus ending another successful day of invention for the girls.

**Day 10**

On the tenth day, Sapphire entered Hylia's workshop, but she didn't find Hylia inside. "Where is she?" Sapphire looked high and low, but Hylia was nowhere in sight. "Dammit! If you're shirking, then you'll regre- Oof!" Sapphire fell to the ground, knocked out by Nuwarrah.

Nuwarrah took Sapphire out of the workshop. Sapphire had no idea what she's in for, but when Sapphire woke up at the center of town, she tried to walk.

"Nngh... I'm stuck..."

"Oh, hello Sapphire. Fancy meeting you here." Hylia gently rubbed Sapphire's cheek.

"Hylia?" Sapphire tried to move again, but she soon realized that her hands and head were locked inside a wooden board. "What's going on?"

Hylia chuckled. "I wanted to test out a new humiliation device. I call it 'the stockades'" Hylia then turned to the audience. "Can I have a volunteer come up?"

Pothos, the girl who paid for the one-night stand with Sapphire on the first day of invention, approached the girls. "What should I do, ma'am?"

Hylia pointed her thumb at the bound Sapphire. "Give my slave a good spanking."

"Will do." Pothos got behind Sapphire. Pothos stared at Sapphire's beautiful ass, ready to spank it. Pothos slapped Sapphire's ass, earning a squeal from Sapphire. The squeal wasn't a distressed squeal, but the squeal of a delighted masochist. Pothos continued to spank Sapphire's ass, much to Sapphire's enjoyment. Soon, Sapphire's ass glows as red as her lips.

Hylia released Sapphire from the stocks. "I've also made a few portable varieties. They're for fetish play only." Hylia showed the first variety to the audience, which only had two holes. "This set is meant for your feet. You could use it on your partner's feet, and her soles are exposed for your tickling needs." Hylia switched with another set of stocks that's like the one Sapphire was bound in. "This is the mobile version of the stocks Sapphire was just bound in. I'm not sure if they're useful for trafficking slaves, but still." Hylia switched to the last set of stocks, which had five holes. "Finally, there's this set. This set could bind your partner's hands and feet, forcing your partner into a sitting position." Hylia put the last set down. "I thank you all for coming here today. Now, you may go back to whatever you're doing." Hylia took the equipment back to the palace after another day of success.

**Day 11**

On the eleventh day, Hylia created a new straitjacket for her queen. This time, the straitjacket had arm pockets much like the bitchsuit's rather than sleeves. Sapphire entered the workshop, curious about Hylia's new gear. "Oh... What's this?"

"Oh, this? I felt that what was done with the bitchsuit could be used to create a straitjacket-like garment. Here." Hylia put Sapphire inside the new straitjacket. "I call it the butterfly straitjacket."

"Well, I kind of look like a flightless bird while wearing this thing, but that same makes it sound more beautiful. Let's show it to the craft shop."

"Okay, Sapphire." Hylia took Sapphire to the craft shop once more. Sapphire only had three days left of being paraded around town before giving up her crown to her lovely mistress, but she enjoyed her final days nonetheless.

**Day 12**

On the twelfth day, Hylia created a new gag. Knowing that the ball gag with a head harness would be considered "old" to her queen, Hylia created a separate gag that also incorporated the head harness. Suddenly, Nuwarrah entered the workshop along with Sapphire. Sapphire was bound in an armbinder; perhaps Sapphire was expecting a gag.

"Man..." Nuwwarrah sighed. "Her majesty would even submit to me if she gets horny."

"When are you two gonna make me your slave?" Sapphire bounced her huge breasts in excitement.

"As soon as we finish showing off this new gag, your highness." Hylia gagged Sapphire with the new, panel-shaped gag. "It's called a 'panel gag.'" Hylia picked up the elaborate ball gag. "As for this, I simply incorporated a head harness to the ball gag. It allows for more effective gagging."

"Ymm!" Sapphire loved the new gag as much as she did showing it off to her townspeople. They went to the craft shop and back. As soon as the trio returned to the palace, they decided to have fun with each other.

Sapphire laid down on the ground, waiting for Nuwwarrah and Hylia to dominate her. Hylia got on top of Sapphire's face while Nuwwarrah bent over, ready to lick Sapphire's pussy. Sapphire enjoyed Hylia's taste, and Nuwwarrah's tongue felt like a massage to Sapphire. The girls had their fun until Hylia came into Sapphire's mouth and Sapphire came into Nuwwarrah's mouth. The fun wasn't over yet.

Hylia decided to eat out Nuwwarrah, wanting to taste her delicious cum. Hylia and Nuwwarrah moaned as the oral action carried on. It wasn't long before Nuwwarrah came into Hylia's mouth.

Then, with cum-filled mouths, all three beauties decided to make out with each other. Their snowballs dripped from their lovely lips as their fluids switched from mouth-to-mouth. After some lovely kisses, the trio swallowed the snowballs they made.

"I love playing with you girls."

Hylia chuckled. "We love playing with you too, Sapphire."

Nuwarrah nodded in agreement with Hylia. After their sex session, the trio turned in for the night.

**Day 13**

On the semifinal day of invention, Hylia wanted to take a break from inventing gear designed to tie people up. Hylia put a leather belt through a phallic piece of latex-covered wood. She smiled at her new creation, enjoying the thought of making something different for once.

When Sapphire walked in, Sapphire was disappointed. "Hylia, you were supposed to make some tie-me-up thingies..."

"Okay, don't jump into conclusions, your highness. Our sessions did not involve both of us being tied up as the same time; they involved me making you my bitch. Which reminds me, have you ever wanted to have a girl inside you?"

"Inside of me? You mean like a penis?"

"Yep." Hylia put the phallic object in between her legs before tying the belt around her hip. "Behold! The strap-on dildo."

"Wow... That's a creative way to use a sex toy that existed for tens of thousands of years." Sapphire laid down on the table, spreading her legs for Hylia. "Please... Fuck me, mistress."

"Okay then." Hylia entered Sapphire's pussy. Hylia's makeshift dick proved to be a success, for Sapphire moaned as Hylia pounded her. Hylia was unable to cum since her "dick" was fake; however, she made her royal bitch cum.

"Wow... So this is what being fucked by a girl wearing a fake dick feels like." Sapphire got off the table.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the experience. Now, this may be the weirdest thing I ever showed to the craftspeople, but it'll be worth it."

"Agreed." Sapphire exited the workshop with Hylia once more. Although the trip was awkward, the girls enjoyed showing off the new device nonetheless. For the first time ever, Sapphire had a phallic object inside her pussy.

**Day 14**

On the final day of invention, Hylia sat at her table, waiting patiently for Sapphire to enter her workshop. Hylia was in for a surprise; Sapphire entered Hylia's workshop tied up in an armbinder and gagged with a ring gag. Hylia looked at Sapphire and noticed the cum on Sapphire's lower face and pubic area. "Sapphire, what were you doing?"

"Ah wanthed tah say good-bah tah mah girls, so Ah dacideh tah have seth with them."

"Oh lord..." Hylia ungagged Sapphire. "What do you have for me this day?"

"This time, I made two restraints. You'll get this outfit." Hylia grabbed what looked like a straitjacket combined with a legbinder. "I made it because you seemed to love being mummified. I'll call it the 'mummyjacket.'" Hylia put the full-body straitjacket back onto the table, then grabbed what looked like a straitjacket mixed with an armbinder. "I also decided to combine the straitjacket and the armbinder into one fun garment. I call it the 'armbinder jacket'"

"Wow... Quick! Put me in the mummyjacket!"

"Will do, your highne-"

"Please, Hylia. Don't use that title on me anymore."

"Whatever floats your boat, Sapphire." Hylia freed Sapphire from her armbinder, only to put her inside the full-body straitjacket.

Sapphire loved the thought of being put in a mummifying restraint before being entombed in a sarcophagus. Sapphire enjoyed the new restraints so much that she orgasmed without being touched a single time. "Quick! Bring Nuwarrah here, your highness."

"Alright th- Did you just call me 'your highness?'"

"Yep. You're the new pharaoh." Sapphire wiggled cheerfully inside the full-body straitjacket.

"Okay." Sapphire clapped her hands, calling in Nuwarrah.

"Hey Hylia," Nuwarrah said. "I heard the news. You're going to be the new pharaoh, huh?"

"Yep, and you're going to be my vizier., Nuwarrah?"

Nuwarrah's eyes widened. "Really? I always dreamed of being a court judge."

"From a prisoner to a judge, huh? You've came a long way, Nuwarrah." Hylia grabbed the armbinder-jacket and tied Nuwarrah into it. "Now, let's go to the craft shop one more time."

"I'm with you, Hylia." Nuwarrah winked at Hylia.

"Me too. I would like a fresh breath of air before I get mummified." Sapphire giggled.

Hylia, Nuwarrah, and Sapphire went into town. As they headed to the craft shop, they had a special, heart-to-heart conversation.

"You know, girls," Hylia began her congratulation speech. "The two of you girls both invented something; in fact, we all did it together. Together, we created a new fetish. Bondage and discipline, domination and submission, and sadism and masochism are all combined into this new fetish, and that fetish is something I'll call BDSM."

"Agreed!" Sapphire and Nuwarrah acknowledged Hylia's words unanimously.

The trio made it to the craft shop one last time. Nuwarrah and Sapphire showed off Hylia's newest inventions while Hylia gave the craftspeople the instructions for recreating both of her creations. The girls went back to the palace, but unknown to them, they were being spied on.

Back at the palace, Hylia, Nuwarrah, and Sapphire celebrated the success of their new restraints. As they were celebrating, a Heather-esque servant held up a dagger, ready to stab Sapphire in the back. Hylia, of course, was quick to notice the servant's evil deed. "Look out!" Hylia pushed Sapphire aside and grabbed the servant's knife-holding hand. "Topaz! What are you doing?!"

The Heather-esque servant smirked. "I heard about the pharaoh's plan to mummify herself, so I decided, why not let her live the fantasy in the afterlife? Now, out of my way, Hylia!"

Sapphire ran to the embalming chamber as fast as she could. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You kept working with Hylia on those stupid inventions!"

"Those were great inventions, you crook! They helped with trafficking criminals, plus they helped strengthened relationships!"

"Well, those things aren't going on my bo- Duh!" Topaz fell to the ground thanks to Nuwarrah's strong arm.

"That served her right." Nuwarrah folded her arms and smirked.

"There should be an amulet under the seat of my throne. Use it on her."

"Right." Hylia went to the throne and grabbed Sapphire's amulet from under the throne's cushion. She then faced Topaz, ready to cast Sapphire's ultimate spell. "Bondicus Ultima!"

With the spell, Topaz became put into a strong form of permanent bondage. First, Topaz was bound in a gimpsuit, then she was bound in a full-body straitjacket. Topaz's body was sealed in in a sleepsack before being mummified. Topaz was mummified in bandages, rubber straps that matched her yellow eyes, and finally ribbons. Topaz was sealed inside a steel sarcophagus with a soft, rubber lining; and to finish it off, Topaz was afflicted with the Eternal Pleasure Spell.

"Well, that should do it. Now, let's mummify Sapphire, Nuwwarrah."

"Yay!" Sapphire jumped with joy upon hearing the news of her finally achieving her desire.

Once Nuwarrah and Hylia got everything ready, Sapphire's mummification began. First, Sapphire was wrapped in linen bandages dipped in a permanent glue similar to resin. Once the glue dries out, Sapphire was wrapped in latex that matched her eye color: pink. With a torch, Hylia allowed the latex to weld together to form a seamless cocoon around Sapphire's body. Before Sapphire is put into a mold of her likeness, Hylia cast the Eternal Pleasure Spell on Sapphire. Knowing that she was unable to have sex, Sapphire uncontrollably fingered herself without stopping, even if she experienced orgasm. Once Sapphire was sealed inside the mold, Nuwarrah poured pink latex into the mold. Once the latex hardened around Sapphire's body, the duo released Sapphire from the mold. Hylia and Nuwarrah carried Sapphire to the crypt, giving Sapphire a makeshift tomb.

One year later, Sapphire's pyramid was finished. Although the pyramid was made out of the usual sandstone, it had a coat of white latex on the outside. As soon as Sapphire was interred into her tomb, she enjoyed 3499 more years of nonstop masturbation.


End file.
